Stworzona
by euphoria814
Summary: pairing: Nigar Kalfa/Sułtanka Hürrem fandom: Wspaniałe stulecie/Muhteşem Yüzyıl


**tytuł: Stworzona**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **pairing: Nigar Kalfa/Sułtanka Hürrem**  
 **fandom: Wspaniałe stulecie/Muhteşem Yüzyıl**  
 **info: dla MP 2015 / jak zawsze nie wiem dlaczego pojawiło się yuri, ale po prostu to ulubiony serial mojej mamy ostatnimi czasy i Hurrem jest tak barwną postacią, że należy się jej wyróżnienie - kocham silne kobiety, a jej rude włosy są tylko dodatkową zaletą**  
 **Wstydliwe Wyznanie Autora: okej - seriale 'jedynki' są dziwnie slaszogenne, a te tureckie to już w ogółe**

* * *

Życie nigdy jej nie rozpieszczało, chociaż w tak trudnych czasach zapewne każdy mógłby tak powiedzieć. I nie byłoby to dla nikogo zaskoczeniem. Po śmierci sułtana Sulima na tron wstąpił Sulejman i Aleksandra nie była nawet świadoma tego jak wielką różnicę to sprawi. Leon należał do niej, byli po słowie.  
Tylko jeden dzień, jedna chwila zmieniła wszystko. Przybyli nie wiadomo skąd, bandyci, niewierni, poganie. Najechali jej wieś grzebiąc pod popiołami zapomnienia całe jej dawne życie. Zmuszając do tego, aby stała się tym, kim nigdy nie była.  
Niewolnicą.  
Aleksandra była wojowniczką. Nie potrafiła władać mieczem czy strzelać z łuku. Nie miała siły stu mężczyzn, ale coś o wiele większego ogrzewało jej serce – nie pozwalając się poddać nawet na chwilę.  
Mogli obedrzeć ją z sukni, porwać z kraju jej przodków i sprzedać do haremu młodego sułtana, ale to nie zmieniało tego kim była.  
Aleksandra wiedziała, że prawdziwe niewolnictwo zaczęłoby się, gdyby grała zgodnie z ich regułami.

ooo

Dziwiła się, że nie nazwali jej Kłopot. Z pewnością zasłużyła na to miano, wszczynając bójki nie tylko wśród służek, ale i innych kobiet, które współdzieliły jej los. Była przyzwyczajona do tego, aby zazdroszczono jej długich rudych włosów, które tak mocno odróżniały ją od reszty bezimiennych twarzy, których imion nie zamierzała nawet zapamiętywać. Reguły haremu były twarde, nieustępliwe. Jeśli któraś z nich nie przeszła szkoły, zostawała odesłana. Co działo się z nią dalej? Aleksandra nie wiedziała.  
Nie była też do końca pewna dlaczego każda z tych kobiet – pojmanych i siłą sprowadzonych do tego dzikiego kraju chciała dostać się do łóżka sułtana. Mężczyzny, który pomordował ich bliskich. Tego, który wydał rozkazy. Konkurowanie o to wydawało się jej brudne, złe, więc nie pozwoliła się złamać i tym razem, kpiąc z każdej najmniejszej reguły, o której ją pouczono.  
W odróżnieniu od innych, szybko przyswoiła sobie obcy język. Zdobywała kolejne informacje, przysłuchiwała się rozmowom prowadzonym na korytarzach i zdawała sobie coraz bardziej sprawę z tego, że ucieczka nie była możliwa. Nie na skraju wojny, która miała wybuchnąć. Gdzie zresztą miałaby się podziać?  
Jej rodzice zapewne zostali pochowani, podobnie jak Leon w cudownej Rosji. Może nawet nie oczekiwano, że ktokolwiek z ich wioski ocalał.  
Bunt rósł w niej z każdym wspomnieniem i kolejne kłótnie przychodziły jej z łatwością i wtedy właśnie poznała Nigar.

ooo

Aleksandra początkowo nie zwracała na nią uwagi. I może to był jej błąd. Wszystkie te szare gęsi, które ją otaczały – rozleniwiły jej umysł. Straciła czujność, którą jeszcze nie tak dawno się tak mocno szczyciła. W ferworze walki o przeżycie wśród zapatrzonych w siebie intrygantek, nie dostrzegła błysku inteligencji w wyjątkowo brązowych oczach.  
To Nigar dostrzegła ją. Może powinno jej to pochlebić – w zasadzie właśnie tak się czuła. Kobieta była rozeznana w haremie i chociaż była tylko służącą – miała pewnie wpływy. Nigar wiedziała czego chce, jakich błędów nie powinny popełniać, a przede wszystkim jaką drogę powinna przebyć Aleksandra, aby stać się najlepszą z nich.

ooo

Hatun tego wieczoru była dziwnie poirytowana. Jakby kucharz zapomniał o jej przekąskach albo co gorsza Sümbül znowu pozwolił Mustafie na zabawę w chowanego i cała służba pałacu szukała małego następcy tronu. Aleksandra ignorowała całe to zamieszanie, starając się nie myśleć o rodzinie, o Leonie, a przede wszystkim o fakcie, że została ponownie poniżona. Nie miała ochoty wracać do wspólnego pokoju, gdzie pod strażą je trzymano od zmroku do świtu. Dostrzegała niechętne spojrzenia innych służących i nie miała ochoty ponownie gryźć się w język.  
\- Chcesz do końca życia być taka jak one? – spytała Nigar, stając nagle obok niej.  
Skromna suknia kobiety nie różniła się wiele od szmaty, którą sama dostała. Jakość ubrania najwyraźniej zależał tutaj od tego jak bardzo pokorną należało być.  
\- Chcesz do końca życia być służącą? – pytała Nigar.  
Kalfa nie oczekiwała jednak odpowiedzi. Wydawało się, że znała ją równie dobrze jak sama Aleksandra.  
Milczały obie przez chwilę, obserwując jak pozostałe służące spożywają kolację. Nie miała ochoty siadać wśród tego motłochu, czując, że w oczach Hatun stoi jeszcze niżej od nich.  
\- Nie masz nikogo, prawda? – spytała Nigar i tym razem oczekiwała odpowiedzi.  
Aleksandra zacisnęła jednak usta w wąską kreskę. Nie chciała zwierzać się nieznajomej, ale Kalfa nie naciskała. Stała dalej kilka centymetrów od niej i wpatrywała się w jedzące kobiety. Ich śmiech sprawiał, że Aleksandra czuła mdłości. Jej ambicja nie leżała w niewolnictwie – dobrowolnym czy narzuconym. Nie mogła nie zastanowić się czy Nigar nie była kiedyś jedną z nich. Piękną kobietą z obcego kraju, doprowadzoną do pałacu sułtana ze względu na swoją urodę.  
\- Nie, nie mam – odparła Aleksandra, decydując w końcu, że jeśli miała rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, to z kobietą, która nie uważała ją za konkurencję w kolejce do łóżka nieznanego mężczyzny.  
Nigar skinęła głową, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Możesz być kimś więcej – poinformowała ją Kalfa.  
\- Czymś więcej? – prychnęła Aleksandra.  
\- Możesz być faworytą – ciągnęła Nigar. – Nie musisz być służącą. Możesz mieć służące. Sprawić, że te wszystkie tutaj przed tobą, będą dbały o twoje suknie i klejnoty. I będą spuszczały głowy, gdy będziesz przechodzić przez korytarz. Nie zaśmieją ci się już nigdy w twarz.  
Wizja była kusząca. Aleksandra mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się i to nie umknęło Nigar.  
\- Uważasz nasz kraj za barbarzyński. Kobiety trzymane w haremach, ku zadowoleniu mężczyzn. W tym jednak tkwi nasza siła. Możemy stąd kierować wszystkim. A ty możesz być królową. Możesz być panią całego świata, który Sulejman zdobędzie – oznajmiła jej Nigar, jakby nie było co do tego wątpliwości. – Możesz wyjść stąd jako sułtanka albo służąca, ale wybór należy do ciebie – dodała i Aleksandra poczuła jej ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu.  
Nigar przez chwilę gładziła jej skórę, jakby była zafascynowana jasnym kolorem – tak niespotykanym wśród innych pałacowych służek. Aleksandra wiedziała, że jest wyjątkowa – odczuwała to jako ogólną niechęć pozostałych. Cichy podziw straży. Szepty za swoimi plecami.  
\- Masz piękną skórę – poinformowała ją Nigar i Aleksandra mimowolnie zadrżała.  
Tak nie mówił do niej nikt.

ooo

Nigar zadbała o to, aby Aleksandra dostała jedną z najpiękniejszych sukni. Nie było to jednak aż tak konieczne, ponieważ kiedy tylko pojawiły się wszystkie ku uciesze zaproszonych gości, oczy sułtana nie opuściły jej nawet na moment. Dokładnie tak jak mówiła Nigar – był młody i przystojny. Potrafiła odnaleźć coś urokliwego w tych niewielkich skupionych oczach o kolorze błękitu. Poruszała biodrami delikatnie, z pewną niewinnością osoby pozornie nieświadomej tego co robi. Czuła na sobie jego wzrok nawet wtedy, gdy odwracała się do niego plecami.  
Mijały kolejne minuty i sądziła, że przeceniły jej urok. Nigar stała za obecnymi sułtankami z dzbanem pełnym wina. Na jej twarzy nie było niepewności, więc Aleksandra uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
Kiedy purpurowa chusta została jej podarowana – wiedziała, że odniosły pierwsze zwycięstwo.

ooo

W swojej głowie zawsze była Aleksandrą. To odróżniało ją od innych, które oddały swoją wiarę, kiedy tylko odkryły, że będzie im łatwiej. Nigar próbowała przemówić jej do rozsądku, ale była Aleksandrą i musiały się z tym pogodzić. Nowe imię wymawianie przez ludzi z tak sprzecznymi emocjami, było jedynie kolejnym określeniem jej stanu. Była w haremie sułtana. Była Hürrem.

Nigar obserwowała ją uważnie i starała się odciągać na bok, kiedy tylko mogła. Jej spotkania z sułtanem stały się częstsze i pozycja w haremie stała się bardziej stabilna, ale przez to tylko nienawidzono jej bardziej. Do tej pory problem stanowił jej cięty język, a teraz zazdroszczono jej, że leżała pod mężczyzną, który był najpotężniejszym człowiekiem w Azji, a może już niebawem w Europie. Nie dostrzegała w tym nic fascynującego. Sułtan był mężczyzną, a tych łatwo było uwieść. Mogła być jego kochanką przez lata, ale prawdziwą radość dawała jej władza, która przyszła wraz z tym.

Nigar szeptała do niej wieczorami, że ich zwycięstwo było bliskie. I nie myliła się, chociaż przeszkody pojawiały się coraz częściej pod jej stopami. Ibrahim nienawidził jej szczerze, zapewne przez wpływ, który miała na sułtana. Jakże miała jednak nie uśmiechać się do mężczyzny, który cytował jej wielkich poetów osmańskich w języku, który brzmiał tak bajecznie. Jej ojczyzna miała swoje stepy i tundry, ale było coś magicznego w piaskach i cudownych ogrodach zieleni.

Ibrahim miał jednak rację. Nie kochała sułtana i jedyne na czym jej zależało to odzyskanie kontroli nad swoim życiem. Nie chciała być pogardzaną służką, na którą nie zwracano uwagi. I Nigar pomagała jej, aby stały się wspólnie paniami swojego losu. Nie obchodziło jej jak wiele dzieci będzie musiała urodzić, ani jak wiele kobiet zgładzić po drodze. Nie byłaby pierwszą i nie ostatnią.

Nigar wspierała ją, więc nie była sama. I kiedy nikt nie słyszał, nazywała Aleksandrą.

ooo

Początkowo zainteresowanie Nigar Imbrahimem odebrała jako personalny atak. Nigdy nie obiecały sobie niczego, ale była jakaś delikatność w tym jak Kalfa dotykała jej skóry. Pojawiała się w jej komnatach na długo przedtem zanim pozostałe służące raczyły się pojawić, jeszcze niezbyt pewne jej statusu w haremie. Nie powiedziała jeszcze niczego na ten temat, ale zapamiętywała ich twarze.

Nigar uśmiechała się lekko, kiedy widziała jej niezadowolenie.

\- Kiedyś zrozumieją – mówiła, kiedy czesała jej długie włosy.

Aleksandry nie obchodziło kiedyś. Chciała należnego sobie szacunku już teraz, ale do tego potrzebowała pierścionka na swoim palcu i dziecka w łonie. Miała nadzieję na małego chłopca, który pochwyciłby uwagę sułtana na zawsze.

\- Widziałam cię z Imbrahimem – odparła, spoglądając na nią w lutrze.

W kącikach ust Nigar błądził niewielki uśmieszek. Poruszała szczotką w górę i w dół w kompletnej ciszy. I Aleksandra czekała na jej słowa. Na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie. Dłoń Nigar dotykała jej szyi. Jej palce sunęły po skórze Aleksandry tak delikatnie, że prawie wydawało się jej to halucynacją. Gdyby nie to, że Kalfa obserwowała ją uważnie w lustrze, zapewne sądziłaby, że to się jej tylko przyśniło.

\- Nigar – powiedziała i miało to brzmieć jak żądanie odpowiedzi, ale było jedynie lękiem.

Nie przypominała sobie, aby kiedykolwiek okazała taką słabość.

\- Aleksandro – odparła Kalfa i dreszcz przeszedł po jej ciele.

Tutaj nie była Hürrem – kochanką sułtana. Jej suknie mogły być ciężkie od złota, ale tych samych klejnotów nie zabrałaby z sobą, gdyby zdecydowała się odejść. Nie wiedziała zresztą gdzie miałby być jej dom. Nigar pokazała jej świat, którego nie znała. Dała jej coś więcej niż złoto i klejnoty. O wiele więcej niż miłość, która była równie ulotna.

\- Musisz urodzić mu dziecko – poinformowała ją Nigar.

Spojrzała na nią w lustrze i kąciki jej ust drgnęły.

\- Wiem – rzuciła tylko.

Miała nadzieję, że stanie się to już niebawem.

\- Ibrahim? – spytała tylko niepewnie.

\- Na razie będzie bardzo zajęty – poinformowała ją Nigar.

Aleksandra uniosła swoją dłoń i splotła ich palce razem. Może pocałunek na czubku jej głowy też był jedynie snem. Kiedy jednak otworzyła oczy, Nigar uśmiechała się do niej lekko.

ooo

Pierścienie na jej palcach ważyły sporo. Kolia – również prezent od sułtana, boleśnie obcierała jej szyję. Zapięcie nie zostało wykonane odpowiednio, ale rubiny wyglądały doskonale w zachodzącym słońcu. Sunęła po marmurze, starając się nie iść zbyt szybko. Z trudem utrzymywała się prosto w tej sukni, ale Nigar przygotowała ją specjalnie dla niej i Aleksandra wiedziała, że tylko w niej będzie wyglądać doskonale.

Sułtan siedział na jednej z ławek w parku. Aleksandra przybrała na twarz najszczerszy ze swoich uśmiechów i splotła dłonie przed sobą, kiedy podchodziła bliżej. Wstał na jej powitanie jak zawsze, całując ją w policzki, więc uśmiechnęła się do niego jeszcze szerzej, udając, że nie może powstrzymać swojej radości.

\- Słyszałem, że dzisiejszego dnia czułaś się gorzej, Sułtanko Hürrem – podjął.

Nie wspomniano jej, że sam sułtan się o nią martwił. Nie była pewna czy większą satysfakcję sprawił popłoch w jaki zapewne to wpędziło rezydentki haremu czy fakt, że sam o tym wspomniał w rozmowie z nią.

\- Moje oczy radują się twoim widokiem – odparła. – Mój stan szybko nie poprawi się, mój panie – dodała.

Spojrzał na nią wyraźnie zmartwiony. Przetarła twarz, udając zdenerwowanie, a może wzruszenie. I zerknęła na jeden z balkonów, gdzie Nigar czekała ukryta za kolumną.

\- Jestem przy nadziei - wyjawiła, jakby to była jej najbardziej skrywana tajemnica.

Chciała, aby jeszcze dzisiaj dowiedzieli się o tym wszyscy. Nigar pracowała już, aby te wieści dotarły do wszystkich uszu.

Sułtan spoglądał na nią w szoku, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Nie miała wątpliwości, że jego oczy błyszczały z radości, więc pozwoliła się ponieść. Pocałował ją mokro i odrobinę za szorstko. I jego broda była okropna w połączeniu z jej skórą. Każdego wieczoru wcierała w twarz krem, żeby nie pojawić się na śniadaniu z wysypką.

\- Jesteś doskonała – szeptał jej do ucha.

Odchyliła szyję, pozwalając mu zatopić się w swojej skórze. Nigar uśmiechała się do niej szeroko, kiedy odchodziła w głąb pałacu. Podziękowania miały nadejść jeszcze ten samej nocy. Była jej winna pierścienie, a może nawet tę kolię z rubinów, która teraz przeszkadzała sułtanowi tak bardzo.

Była winna Nigar życie, bo to ona ją na nowo stworzyła.


End file.
